longhornfandomcom-20200223-history
MTV
|slogan = Feel the beat |country = United States |language = English |broadcast_area = Nationwide |headquarters = One Astor Plaza, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City |formerly_called = Music Television (1981–2010) |sister_channel(s) = MTV2 MTV Tres mtvU CMT Comedy Central Logo Paramount Network TV Land VH1 |website = mtv.com |sat_chan_1 = Channel 331 (HD) Channel 1331 (VOD) |sat_chan_2 = Channel 160 (HD) |cable_chan_1 = Channel slots vary on each service |iptv_chan_1 = Channel 210 (SD) Channel 710 (HD) |iptv_chan_2 = Channel 502 (SD) Channel 1502 (HD) |sat_serv_1 = DirecTV |sat_serv_2 = Dish Network |cable_serv_1 = Available on most cable providers |iptv_serv_1 = Verizon Fios |iptv_serv_2 = AT&T U-verse }}MTV (originally an initialism of Music Television) is an American pay television channel that serves as the flagship property of the MTV Networks unit of Viacom, and is headquartered in New York City. The channel was launched on August 1, 1981, and originally aired music videos as guided by television personalities known as "video jockeys" (VJs). At first, MTV's main target demographic was young adults, but today it is primarily teenagers, particularly high school and college students. Since its inception, MTV has toned down its music video programming significantly, and its programming now consists mainly of original reality, comedy and drama programming and some off-network syndicated programs and films, with limited music video programming in off-peak time periods. MTV had struggled with the secular decline of music-related subscription-based media. Its ratings had been said to be failing systematically, as younger viewers increasingly shift towards other media platforms, with yearly ratings drops as high as 29%; thus there was doubt of the lasting relevance of MTV towards young audiences. In April 2016, then-appointed MTV president Sean Atkins announced plans to restore music programming to the channel. Under current MTV president Chris McCarthy, reality programming has once again become prominent. Most days are filled with extensive repeat marathons of Ridiculousness, Catfish, and episodes from the Jersey Shore and Teen Mom franchises. MTV has spawned numerous sister channels in the U.S. and affiliated channels internationally, some of which have gone independent, with approximately 90.6 million American households in the United States receiving the channel as of January 2016. History Previous concepts (1964–1977) Pre-history (1977–1981) Launch Original VJs and format (1981–1994) Breaking the "color barrier" (1981–1983) ''Video Music Awards'' (1984–present) Special, annual events (1986–present) Live concert broadcasts (1985–2005) Formatted music series (1986–present) Rise of the directors (1990–1993) Alternative is mainstream (1991–1997) Electronica and pop (1997–1999) ''Return of the Rock'' (1997–2004) ''Total Request Live'' (1998–present) Milestones and specials (1999–present) Decline in music videos (1995–present) ''FNMTV'' and AMTV (2008–present) Recent music programs (2009–present) Post-''TRL'' live shows (2009–present) Other programs As MTV expanded, music videos were no longer the centerpiece of its programming. Conventional television shows came to replace the VJ-guided music video programming. Today, MTV presents a wide variety of non-music-related television shows aimed primarily at the 12- to 18-year-old demographic. First format evolution (1985–1991) Reality programs (1992–present) Animated programs (1991–present) Comedy and drama programs (1989–present) Rebroadcast programs Impact and recognition (2010) Logo and branding "I Want My MTV!" Influence and controversies Subsequent concepts Censorship Andrew Dice Clay ''Beavis and Butt-head'' ''Dude, This Sucks'' Super Bowl XXXVIII halftime show Nipplegate Moral criticism ''Jersey Shore'' ''Resolutions for White Guys'' Social activism Beyond MTV Since its launch in 1981, the brand "MTV" has expanded to include many additional properties beyond the original MTV channel, including a variety of sister channels in the US, dozens of affiliated channels around the world, and an Internet presence through MTV.com and related websites. Sister channels in the US Internet See also * Censorship on MTV * First music videos aired on MTV * List of MTV award shows * List of MTV channels * List of MTV VJs * List of programs broadcast by MTV * MTV Generation * MTV News * MTV Europe * MTV Networks * Music industry External links *Official website Category:MTV Category:Verizon Television Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Music video networks in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:1981 establishments in New York (state) Category:1980s fads and trends Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Liberalism in the United States Category:Progressivism in the United States Category:American television networks Category:Generation X